Welcome Home
by grimCapitalist
Summary: Everyone knows Izaya provokes Shizuo only to gain attention. When he realises the violence is not doing anything to get their relationship anywhere, he decides to take a different approach. Shizaya.
1. Of Whipped Cream and Cupcakes

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy relations. Gay sex... language? Yeah. PWP.

**Disclaimer:** If I was the writer of DRRR!, I wouldn't be on fanfiction, lol.

**A/N: **One of my fills on the kinkmeme. Yeah. Finally got around to putting up enough parts for a full chapter, lol. And no, this isn't a oneshot. Excuse the nooby-ness. This is the second smut I've ever written, and the first fanfiction I've ever posted. /3

* * *

It had been a long day.

Heiwajima Shizuo silently thanked the heavens at the sight of his apartment complex at the end of the road, quickening his pace just a smidge to get there faster.

Today, Tom had more people to attend to than usual. The man had told Shizuo he was allowed to leave if he wanted too, but Shizuo politely declined, instead deciding to stick it out until the end. If something were to happen to his friend, he knew it would be his fault—and he simply wouldn't be able to live with that.

_Ding!_

A split second after, the elevator's doors opened, revealing his floor's hallway. The blond fished his keys out of his pocket as he neared his door, sticking the correct one into the keyhole before unlocking it with a _click_.

Upon opening his apartment's door, a sickly sweet smell assaulted his nose. He let his eyes droop closed and leaned forward on his feet slightly as if to get closer to the nearly edible aroma.

"Okaire!" A voice came from deeper into the apartment, causing Shizuo to awaken from his slightly dazed state.

The blond blinked several times. "Tadaim—"

Wait.

He lived _alone_.

The enchanting effect the sweet smell caused completely wore off as he stormed into his apartment, ready to punch the life out of whoever had the _audacity _to just enter his home unannounced.

As he neared the kitchen, the smell intensified, only succeeding in angering him even more to know that not only had the intruder simply waltzed in, but he helped himself to using his kitchen, too.

"I don't care _who _the fuck you are jus ge—" The blond's eyes widened at what he saw upon entering the small room.

Izaya… Orihara Izaya… the _flea _was in his kitchen, baking _cupcakes_, clad in nothing but a small, pink, _frilly _apron.

"F-flea!" Shizuo exclaimed in surprise, feeling a barely-there blush creep up his neck in embarrassment.

What the hell was the flea doing here baking cupcakes? And why was he doing it wearing _that_?

The brunette turned his head to look at Shizuo over his shoulder, pulling out the finger he had in his mouth before curving his lips in a cheerful smile.

"Why hello, Shizu-chan~" the man greeted, turning around to fully face Shizuo. "How was your day?"

Shizuo blinked various times, feeling perplexed at Izaya's behaviour.

Seeing Shizuo's confusion, Izaya turned and grabbed a cupcake (complete with pink frosting, a small mountain of whip cream, and a cherry resting snugly at the top), and waved it in Shizuo's direction.

"Want one? I made them especially for you~"

"I don't care who you made them for!" Shizuo burst, anger resurfacing. "I don't even care why the fuck you're here anymore—just do us both a favour and get the _fuck _out."

Silence met his words for a few tense seconds that translated to minutes. Izaya frowned, letting his arm drop to his side.

"That's too bad," he finally said, a delicate finger coming to trace the edge of the cupcake, gathering pink frosting on his pinky. Izaya smirked up at Shizuo as he licked his finger suggestively, giving an extra sway to his hips as he walked forward, fixing the blond with a predatory gaze.

"W-what are you doing, flea?" Shizuo demanded.

Izaya didn't reply as he continued walking, finally reaching the blond. Both his hands came up and pressed against Shizuo's chest. Careful not to destroy the cupcake in his hand, he pushed gently against Shizuo's shoulders, causing the blond to step backwards and fall onto the chair that was already behind him. Izaya followed him down, straddling the man's chest before leaning in as close as humanly possible.

"Come on, Shizu-chan," Izaya lowered his voice to a sultry whisper, his lips brushing against the blond's ears with each word.

A tremor ran down Shizuo's spine. He had not realized he had closed his eyes until he felt something soft pressing on his lips, and amber came in contact with pink.

"Just have a taste…"

Shizuo, feeling his resolve slowly fade, tentatively took a bite out of the pastry.

It was delicious.

Shizuo glared lightly as he felt Izaya moving the cupcake out of his range, the brunette's lips forming into a smirk.

"I thought you didn't want it?"

Shizuo growled. "Give it back, flea," he said, but he didn't bother waiting. He reached his hand out and easily snatched it from the smaller man, bringing it back to his lips again.

"Tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan," he chided, prying the blond's fingers off the cupcake to inspect it from a closer angle. Shizuo scrambled to grab the falling cupcake with his other hand, sending yet another glare in the flea's direction once he finally caught it.

"Look at the mess you've made…" Izaya murmured, turning Shizuo's hand over in his palm, seeing the specks of white substance glittered on the blond's hand. Izaya grasped the hand a little tighter, kissing the palm before leaning up to the fingertips and sucking one into his mouth. Red eyes watched as Shizuo gaped at his action. He giggled and sucked in another finger, lapping the traces of the cream away. Soon all the digits were in his mouth as he raped them with his tongue.

After a few moments of dazedly watching the brunette, Shizuo growled weakly. "S-stop it, flea. You're getting your _slobber _all over my fingers," He hissed, weakly pulling on his hand to get it back, but Izaya's other hand came up and grasped his wrist to keep from moving it.

The scene was erotic—something Shizuo would never admit out loud—and he could feel blood rushing both north and south.

Izaya pulled the clean digits from his mouth and inspected them thoroughly before smiling.

"All clean~!"

Shizuo brought his freed hand to his sight and checked them carefully. An unknown feeling bubbled into his stomach and he became unaware of anything but his by now half-hard arousal, cursing himself lightly for reacting this way to _the flea's _actions.

An intense feeling of horror washed over him as his realization hit him in the face like a brick.

What was he doing? Why was he even letting Izaya sit on him? _Especially_ when the brunette didn't even have anything to properly… cover himself up with.

Izaya took advantage of the fact that Sihzuo had been lost in thought and proceeded to sneakily unbutton the man's pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one swift moment.

Feeling the cool breeze wash against his half-arousal was all it needed for it to bloom into an all out hard-on.

Shizuo hissed at the feel of something cool and sticky fall onto his length, realizing with the light pink cream now staining his erection that he had let the cupcake fall from his hand onto his lap.

Izaya looked down, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"You really are quite the messy eater, aren't you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya let out a chuckle, sliding down to his knees in front of Shizuo. "Good thing your caring 'wifey' is here to clean up after you~"

Shizuo realized what Izaya was doing too late and was unable to complain, his eyes rolling back into his head in pure pleasure at the feel of the brunet's skilled tongue work along his shaft. Izaya swirled the wet appendage around the shaft like he would a popsicle, leaving his fingers to grab onto what he couldn't fit inside. He began to thrust the blond's member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the swollen cock. Shizuo let out breathy moans, trying hard not to thrust into the hot cavern.

Izaya pulled away, looking up at Shizuo through his lashes. "Don't hold back, Shizu-chan~ I'm here to… _relax_ you after a stressful day at work," he reassured almost breathlessly, same smirk curving its way onto his lips.

Shizuo's mouth opened and closed with nothing to say, feeling much too far-gone to come up with an intelligible response. Instead, he let himself gasp in ecstasy when Izaya brought his lips to the base of his shaft, licking from the bottom, up slowly and teasingly. Izaya relished in the feel of the other's length twitch at his ministrations. Shizuo's eyes rolled back into his head before letting out a moan, tangling his fingers into the brunet's dark locks, making sure he stayed right where he was.

Izaya's red orbs flashed with peppermint curiosity, deciding to turn this into a game of _'how would he react if I did this?'_

The brunet reached for the top of the counter next to him and Shizuo, closing his hand around the cold, metal can of whip cream. Izaya pulled away from the blond man's throbbing length, earning a groan of disapproval.

"W-what're you doing fle—" Shizuo started, voice hoarse due to what Izaya's previous actions.

"Shh," Izaya whispered, giving the blond his trademark smirk behind the index finger that had just come to press against his lips. "Just sit back and enjoy, Shizu-chan," he suggested. Shizuo held his breath as the informant leaned up so that his lips were pressed right against his ear, whispery breaths panting into his ear. "I promise, you _won't _regret it."

The way the red-eyed male's voice sounded coupled with his breathing and the feeling of his lips pressed against his reddened ear caused a shiver of anticipation to run down Shizuo's spine.

"Now where were we~?" he asked, lowering himself back down. "Oh, that's right~!" He lifted the can of whip cream from off the floor, tilting it over the blond's length. "I was giving you the finishing touches." And with that, Izaya pressed down hard onto the nub, and the cold, white cream sputtered out, causing Shizuo to hiss. After a few tense seconds, the blond let his shoulders relax, deciding that the sensation was definitely not a bad one. The blond watched through half-lidded amber eyes as Izaya moved the can to revolve around his swollen cock, gradually lifting the metal object up slightly with every round he made. The informant licked his lips, watching as the length was buried in the white substance, already tasting the phantom taste of bittersweet release on his lips.

Finally, Izaya lowered his head to the creamed tip and gave it a lick, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Shizuo. Izaya gave a small smirk at the sound, loving the feeling of having this control over the blond.

"I think it needs something more…" Izaya said, pulling his head away and tapping his finger to his chin. "Ah! I know~" the man bounced up to his feet, strolling over to the refrigerator.

"F-flea, where the fuck are you going?" Shizuo asked incredulously, wondering where the informant could _possibly _be going at a time like this, when his arousal was throbbing so intensely that it was beginning to hurt.

Izaya giggled, shutting the refrigerator behind him once he had the object he had been looking for in his hand. "Patience is a virtue, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo let out a careful breath, counting to five in attempts of calming himself down and not go with his impulses. "Which I don't have," he finally muttered under his breath.

Izaya chuckled, moving over to stand in front of him with a brown bottle, flipping it over before squeezing out a small trail of the chocolate substance on his finger, cleaning it with a lick (which succeeded in making Shizuo more anxious).

"Mm, yes, I think this might be one of my best ideas~" Izaya said gleefully, lowering the bottle to Shizuo's length and squeezed out more of the chocolate sauce, trailing it along the same path the whipped cream took. He licked his lips at seeing the chocolate spiral up, hurriedly putting down the bottle once he reached the top.

The brunet lowered himself to his knees once again and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on enclosing his mouth around the tip, licking and sucking at it carefully. Izaya gave a small moan, loving the mixed, sweet taste of whipped cream, chocolate, and Shizuo. When the man flicked his tongue along the slit, Shizuo hissed, bringing his hands to clutch at the sides of the chair he was sitting on.

"S-stop being a tease, you fuckin' flea," Shizuo growled hoarsely.

The brunet chuckled. "Fine. As you wish~" And without much warning, Izaya plunged Shizuo's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the white and brown covered length like he would a lollipop. Izaya sucked down more forcefully, beginning to bob his head up and down.

The cracking sound of the seat underneath Shizuo joined the sucking and popping noises coming from the informant, and the brunet cracked an eye open. He smirked against the shaft at the sight, watching as Shizuo's hands shot out to grab his head once again, pushing him down on his length.

"H-_haa_," Shizuo breathed, looking down at the informant with a very flustered face. "Don't get d-distracted, flea."

"Won't happen again," the brunet murmured around the tip, giving it one long suck before pulling away only slightly to run his tongue along the parts he had not reached before, lapping up at the whipped cream and chocolate at the base of the blond's cock. Izaya circled his hand around the top, pumping Shizuo at a quick pace while he nipped and sucked at the sides of his length.

After a few seconds, Shizuo came, tightening his grip on Izaya's brown locks and groaning. "_Fuck_."

Izaya pulled away, smirking down at the new white substance that joined in the fray.

"Oh, and I had just cleaned you up, too," he said with mock disappointment, lowering his head to clean up the white sticky mess. However, Shizuo was much too focused on slumping against the chair and panting to really notice, relishing in the after-glow of orgasm.

Izaya didn't let him day-dream too much, though, because in no time Izaya had finished licking up the mess and was now climbing up onto his lap, pressing his chest against Shizuo's and burying his face into the blond's neck, latching his lips onto a patch of skin and biting down lightly.

Shizuo hissed for the umpteenth time, struggling a bit under Izaya. "What are you doing? Didn't you already have your fun?"

Izaya chuckled, pulling away and looking at him with lust-clouded eyes. "Not quite," he breathed, chuckling lightly. "I hope you didn't think this was over just yet, right?"

Shizuo growled. "Flea, get _off _m—" But he stopped at the face Izaya suddenly made.

"Sh-_shit_," the brunet gasped out at the feel of his neglected, painful arousal brushing up against Shizuo's length at a particular thrust Shizuo's hips had made in attempts of getting the informant off.

Realization dawned on Shizuo's face, suddenly understanding the situation Izaya was in. Izaya's hands clutched his shoulders, breathing a bit harshly. Shizuo reached a hesitant hand out, tentatively wrapping his warm fingers around Izaya's length, causing the flea's breath to hitch.

Slowly, the blond began to pump the arousal, watching Izaya's face as red eyes disappeared behind his lids, face flushing in arousal. The blond frowned when the brunet rested his forehead on Shizuo's shoulder, hiding his face from view. Suddenly, the blond picked up his pace, causing Izaya to moan and arc his back into Shizuo, burying his face further into the his neck. The debt collector gripped the other's chin with his free hand, pulling Izaya's face until it was in his view. The blond felt his arousal spring back to life at the look the informant was giving him.

Something snapped within Shizuo.

In one swift motion, the blond crashed their lips together, nipping and sucking lightly at Izaya's bottom lip. The brunet moaned into the kiss, hooking his arms securely around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo took advantage of Izaya's now-open mouth and pushed his tongue forcefully into his mouth, tasting around the cavern.

Izaya's half-lidded eyes snapped shut, feeling his body tremble in anticipation. Shizuo's tongue darted around, tasting anything and everything before grabbing onto the brunet's tongue and forcing him to contribute to the tongue war.

Izaya had no hesitation in responding, repeating Shizuo's actions and moaned again, louder than before. Shizuo growled lowly as the feeling to take the flea right then and there flooded every fiber of his being.

They breathed through their noses, keeping their lips sealed together. Shizuo brought his hands from pumping Izaya's length to grip Izaya's hips and pull him forward, the brunet's elegant legs parting at an even wider angle.

Izaya mewled in protest at the loss of contact, grinding his hips against the blond's, and they both moaned at the delicious friction the action caused.

"That's it," Shizuo growled, pulling away from the heated kiss.

"W-what?" Izaya asked breathlessly, misunderstanding what Shizuo had said. Before he could complain about wanting his release, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the informant's back and stood up from the chair, picking him up as he did so.

Izaya immediately wrapped his legs around Shizuo, eyes widening in slightly surprise as the blond carried him to his bedroom and threw him onto the unmade bed.

The brunet's eyes widened at the predatory, lust-filled gaze Shizuo was giving him.

"Shizu-chan…?"

The blond responded by climbing on top of Izaya, taking both of the flea's hands and pinning them over his head with one hand. Shizuo brought his knee to rub between Izaya's thighs, eliciting another silky moan from the informant's swollen lips.

The ex-bartender captured Izaya's lips once more, nipping and sucking until they were both out of breath once again. The pair parted for air, a string of saliva clinging to their lips. Shizuo's head hovered over Izaya's, only mere centimeters apart. He slowly trailed his lips up to the flea's ear, his breath tickling Izaya's skin.

"You did this to me, Izaya…" the brunet cracked open his eyes at the sound of his real name. "Soit's only fair for me to use you to get rid of it."

The brunet felt a small pang at the word 'use', but regardless, he cleared his throat and took in a ragged breath, hiding behind his smirking mask. With his eyes still half-lidded, he leaned his head up a bit so his lips were right at Shizuo's ear.

"Use me all you want," he whispered, feeling a sense of triumph at feeling Shizuo shiver slightly at the words, "just know that I'll be using you right back."

After a few moments of somewhat tense hesitation, Shizuo ripped away the frilly apron from Izaya's body, leaving the brunet's pale, unblemished skin uncovered like a blank canvas ready to be painted on.

The brunet closed his eyes when Shizuo's eyes began roaming his body.

The blond pressed his finger onto Izaya's flat nipple and rubbed slowly. It reacted instantly, standing up. Shizuo felt shivers of anticipation running through the other's body and licked his lips, staring at the other unattended one.

A gasp and a moan, and suddenly red eyes shot open and looked down, seeing Shizuo's lips latched onto his nipple. The blond sucked, bit, and licked, feeling it harden and turn light red at the abuse.

After a few more moments, he let it go, watching Izaya's chest heave up and down for a few seconds before continuing his exploration with his tongue, sliding the wet appendage over the chest area before trailing it down lower.

Izaya arched his back as Shizuo's tongue went lower and lower, nearly hissing when the blond stopped. His red eyes snapped open once again, glaring at the man with his mouth hanging open due to the lack of air.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" he panted out, digging his fingers into the white sheets below.

Amber eyes clouded with lust lifted to meet with Izaya's, both staring so intently at each other that the brunet nearly missed the small ghost of a smirk tug at the blond's lips.

"Now you know how it feels like to be on the receiving end."

Izaya scowled, glaring at the taller man. Before he could protest further, however, he was interrupted by his own breathless gasps.

Shizuo had returned to his ministrations, this time licking slowly at the brunet's erect member. The blond pulled away about an inch or two, breath ghosting over the hot flesh before blowing gently on the tip, gaining a loud moan.

"You know, for someone who was acting all seductively a few minutes back—you're lookin' pretty submissive right now," Shizuo commented, placing another long lick on the head, ridding it of the pre-cum dribbling out.

"Fuck you," Izaya breathed, breath hitching when the blond's hand came to grip the organ, rubbing it slowly. Izaya forced his trademark smirk through the sensations. "You think it's sexy—therefore I'm still being seductive."

Shizuo's grin widened. "True."

The ex-bartender crawled back up Izaya's body, breath ghosting over hot skin and mingling with the brunet's breath, pressing a chaste kiss on the informant's lips. He left a trail of kisses down to the crook of Izaya's neck, continuing to pump the brunet's cock while he trailed his fingers up, bringing three to rest over Izaya's parted lips.

The man moaned loudly before taking in the digits, coating them in saliva while he sucked and licked at them. Once Shizuo deemed them to be slicked with enough saliva, he pulled them out one by one, the _'popping' _noise echoing through the room for a millisecond.

Shizuo lifted his lips from the red blotch he had just created on Izaya's neck, shifting his eyes to the informant's nether regions as he placed his hand down on Izaya's thigh.

"Spread your legs wider."

Izaya quickly complied, moaning at the feel of Shizuo rubbing his fingers in a circle along the entrance. When the blond finally thrust a digit in, Izaya let out a loud cry of pleasure, hooking his arms around Shizuo's neck to bring his lips down to his.

Their tongues danced and teeth nipped at each other's lips in tandem to Shizuo's thrusts. Moans filled the air while the blond's fingers scissored and stretched his walls, feeling his skin burn with the _need _to have something much bigger replace the digits.

Izaya pulled away from the kiss, arching his back against the bed when Shizuo hit his prostate.

"H-_haa_, Shizu… chan… Fu—fuck me already," the man panted out, locking eyes with the blond.

Shizuo dipped his head down again, licking along the informant's neck to his ear. "Fine."

The man pulled out his fingers from the brunet one by one, and just as he was about to position himself, Izaya pushed at his chest, flipping them over so he was now straddling his waist. The blond gave Izaya a confused look, mind trying to process what had just happened.

"I want to be on top," Izaya said, amused smirk back in place, eyes glittering with something akin to mischief, yet still laced with lust.

"Wh—are you crazy?" the blond yelled, eyes widening considerably as he fixed the informant with a look that clearly showed he thought so.

Izaya rolled his red eyes, leaning down slightly to begin unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan. I mean I want to ride you."

"O—oh…"

Once Izaya finally unbuttoned the last button, he proceeded to peal the shirt off the other man's body, throwing it to some random corner in the room. The brunet ran his fingers along the chest, red eyes glittering with even more anticipation then he had felt before.

"Did I ever tell you that you're damn sexy?" Shizuo randomly commented in a daze. Izaya only smirked, feeling his heart give a tiny little jump before pressing his hands down on the blond's chest to lift himself up, position his entrance over the blond's shaft.

"You're pretty hot yourself," Izaya replied before bringing his hips down to plunge Shizuo's length inside him.

The informant let out a breathy moan, eyes rolling back into his head at the heavenly feeling.

Once he let the initial sensation process, Izaya began to move.

The sound of skin slapping skin and moaning filled the room as Izaya bounced up and down on Shizuo's cock, the blond man thrusting up simultaneously. Whenever the informant would start feeling a little tired, he'd opt for rolling his hips against Shizuo's, earning a few groans before resuming his previous actions.

As they began to near the threshold of fevered delirium, the two men's pleasured cries crescendoed, raising higher and higher until the one last hit to Izaya's prostrate caused the man to reach his end, spilling his seed all over Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo looked up to look at Izaya's flushed face. The informant's lips were parted, and his eyes shut tight. The erotic scene was enough to send Shizuo over the edge as well, letting out a loud cry of pleasure before cumming inside the brunet.

Izaya let himself collapse onto Shizuo's chest, opening his eyes half way once the side of his head hit the man's shoulder. Both were too tired to even think about saying something, much less move.

The last thing Izaya remembered was thinking how comfortable Shizuo was before his surroundings faded into black.


	2. Of Maids and Interruptions

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy. Gay sex. Nothing new.

**Disclaimer: **Wait, why am I writing this? I'm obviously the author of _Durarara! _

**A/N: **Uhhhhh. Well this took forever to post up here… This chapter was actually going to be _longer_, but I decided to cut it in two… But don't worry! I assure you I have not dropped dead in the span of… four months… since I published this. Oh, god…

* * *

Amber eyes blinked open, a yawn filling the otherwise silent room. A groan followed shortly after, the rustling of sheets joining the melody as he turned over on his bed, draping an arm over his eyes.

"Good morning, Master!" a cheery voice called from across the room. The voice, not the words, is what first struck Shizuo as odd. The blond peaked from underneath his arm to the other side of the bed, even if he didn't expect anyone to be there. Despite the fact that Izaya had been coming to his house every night for a week to… _do things_… he had never woken up to the brunet. He would always find the other side of the bed empty, so why the hell was the informant's voice the one to greet him in the morning?

Shizuo's head finally turned to look at the man standing at the door, clad in a _very _short black maid's dress, complete with a white, frilly apron and black-tinted see-through thigh-high tights.

"I-izaya?" The blond rubbed his eyes furiously, as if the scene before him was just a blurry image he needed to clear up so it would make sense. "What… what are you wearing?"

The brunet giggled, nearing Shizuo until he was standing right by his bed. The blond now caught sight of the duster Izaya had been carrying behind his back as the man brought it in front of him, clutching at it with two of his hands in front of him. "My uniform, Master~"

Shizuo blinked, letting his eyes trail from Izaya's face down his chest, to his torso, down to his legs…In a flash, he imagined those long, skinny legs wrapped around his back as he pounded into hi—

_Stop_.

He shook his head lightly before sighing. The informant had, after all, been doing stuff like this for almost a _week_ every time he would get home—so why would he be surprised? And to make it worse: he's fallen for it _every single time_. The blond is fairly sure that if he were to try something out now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Shizuo looked over at the clock. 8:00 A.M. He had to meet Tom in forty-five minutes.

"Izaya, I don't have time for this…"

A sultry smile appeared across the brunet's jaw, his red, half-lidded eyes trailing down to look at the man's chest which was still covered in dried up semen from the previous night's activities.

"Surely, you'd need to take a shower, Master. I mean, just look at yourself," Izaya said, lowering his voice to a whisper as he scraped his nails slowly down Shizuo's chest. The sensation caused Shizuo to shudder, eyes closing half-way when he felt Izaya's breath at his ear. "You're a _mess_."

Izaya moved his face so that his lips were only a mere inch away from Shizuo's. Their breaths mingled and eyes roamed their faces before red and amber locked, almost as if fitting together like pieces in a puzzle. The informant's smirk came back, and he slowly pulled away, grin widening when he saw Shizuo's head following his a short distance like a gravitational force was keeping it that way before letting him move away completely.

The informant grabbed the blond's hand before giving it a tug, signaling that Shizuo should get up. Once doing so, the brunet led him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"A bath?" The blond blinked, looking at the already-filled tub.

"Well of course! Baths are more relaxing than showers, after all~" Izaya said, putting down the duster prop before rounding the ex-bartender, pushing his shoulders lightly in the direction of the tub.

"Izaya, I—"

"Shh," the brunet interrupted, urging Shizuo to climb in. "Don't worry about anything. Just leave it all to me, okay Master?"

Shizuo's resolve slowly began to crumble, noticing how worn out he was and thinking about how nice the bath would feel. With a shrug, the man stepped into the bath, sinking underneath the clear water. The blond man let out an appreciative sigh, leaning his back further into the side of the tub.

"Is the temperature to your liking?" Shizuo had been caught up in the feeling of the water enveloping his body that he had closed his eyes without realizing, forgetting the world around him. When re-opening his eyes, he looked up to see Izaya leaning next to the tub, a mischievous glint in his ruby orbs and a sultry smile on his face.

The blond man blinked. "Uh, yes."

The brunet's smirk morphed into an angelic yet cunning smile, lifting himself from off the ground. "Good!"

Izaya turned around, making his way over to get the soaps and bubbles Shizuo was sure had not been there before in the lower counter. When the informant bent over, he made sure to exaggerate the motion, giving Shizuo a good view of his ass clad in black, lacy panties.

A blush crept up to Shizuo's cheeks, amber eyes widening at the sight.

"I-izaya!"

The brunet looked over his shoulder, fixing the blond with a look of innocent curiosity. "Yes?"

"W-w-what are you wearing!" The question brought a small smirk to tug at the corner of the informant's lips.

"My uniform. Haven't we gone through this before, Master?" Izaya rectified his stance, placing the soaps on the counter before him.

Shizuo's blush only deepened. "Stop calling me 'master'."

Izaya turned to look at the blond, placing his arms akimbo. "Oh? What would you prefer me to call you, then?"

"What you normally do is fine!"

The raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, teasing smirk appearing over his jaw. "So you prefer what I usually call you, ne?"

Upon realizing what he had implied, Shizuo had to resist all urges to face-palm. "N-no, that's not what I meant-!"

"It's all right, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said, picking up the silver tray with the soaps and lotions from the counter before bringing it over to the side of the tub. The brunet picked up one of the bottles, opening the cap to pour the substance onto his palm before placing the bottle back onto the tray.

After rubbing the soap into his palms, he leaned over the side of the tub and placed both of his hands on Shizuo's chest, leaning over so that his lips were right over the blond's ear.

"Your wish is my command."

Shizuo's face reddened, feeling the brunet's words shoot own straight to his crotch, spurring it to life.

Izaya began to rub slow circles into the blond's chest before leaning forward and licking along Shizuo's jaw, smirk morphing his features as he felt Shizuo grow stiff. After a few seconds of repeating the same patterns on the blond's chest, Izaya pressed his fingers a bit harder against the man's skin, moving his hands to spread the soap down the blond's arms and back.

Shizuo inwardly cursed. He should have seen this coming—now he had a hard-on and no time to take care of it. He forced himself to open his eyes (which he had no recollection of ever closing) in hopes that maybe it'd clear up some of the lustful haze before it _completely _took over. Before he could open his mouth to protest, however, Izaya's mouth covered his own and began to teasingly nip at his bottom lip.

Of course. Now he wanted more. _Great. _

After a few more seconds of Izaya running his hands over his skin and biting and licking lightly at his lips, Shizuo figured he wouldn't make it in time anyway, so…

The blond pressed his lips into Izaya's, attempting to deepen the kiss. The man only chuckled, distancing himself until he was just out of reach. If Shizuo continued leaning closer, the man would only repeat the action, making sure he was never closer than a centimeter. Just as the blond was beginning to get incredibly frustrated, a mischievous grin spread across the brunet's jaw. For a split second, Izaya let his fingers brush against the blond's hard arousal, drawing a hiss from the ex-bartender.

"Fucking tease," Shizuo growled, glaring daggers at the informant.

"Oh? I'm sorry, is there something _Shizu-chan _wants~?"

In one quick motion, Shizuo seized the man's thin wrist and gave it a strong tug, flipping their positions as soon as Izaya had fallen in. Shizuo's knee was now pressed into Izaya's crotch, and his hands pressed down on his shoulders. The man lowered his head so that his eyes bore directly into Izaya's, close enough that their breath mingled and his blond hair tickled the sides of Izaya's face.

"You."

Izaya's lips curled into a provocative smile as his heart went electric (whether it was in anticipation or something else entirely, he wasn't sure).

"Hmm." The informant's lips morphed into a fake frown. "You just wet my uniform. Now I'll have to put it in the washer and then dry it." He closed his red eyes and faked a sigh.

In response, Shizuo only ripped away the tiny black dress, leaving the man in his tights and panties. "There, now you don't."

Izaya's frown deepened. "Ne, Shizu-chan, cosplay isn't cheap, you know? I paid quite a lot of money for that!"

"Who cares about the goddamned dress?" Shizuo growled in frustration. Seriously, the flea talked _way_ too much. "As hot as you may have looked as a maid, I'd much rather have you naked."

The comment was all it took to get the brunet's trademark smirk back in place. "Well, I'm not naked just yet, now am I?" He tugged loosely at the corner of the black, lacy panties, teasing smirk widening when he felt both the underwear and the tights being ripped away.

"Someone's eager today, huh?"

"Same goes for you."

"That doesn't really count, I'm _always_ eager." Shizuo sighed.

"You talk too much." The blond's words dripped in annoyance, crashing his lips into Izaya's strongly, effectively shutting the brunet up. He thrust his tongue into the brunet's mouth, immediately drawing the other's tongue into a battle for dominance. Izaya moaned into the kiss, running the wet appendage along every dip and curve of Shizuo's mouth.

The ex-bartender pulled away and trailed sloppy kisses down the informant's throat, latching onto the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"Aha_aah, _Shizu—_oooh_—" Izaya brought his hands to clutch at Shizuo's blond hair, pulling on it as the man both pumped his arousal and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"Hm, got you to say my actual name, huh?" the blond muttered against the skin, causing Izaya to shiver at the feel.

"Ngh, I wouldn't say I _exactly _said your full name…" the brunet retorted breathily. Shizuo ignored the comment and moved from sucking on the man's skin to licking the shell of his ear.

"We can fix that," Shizuo answered lustfully before gently biting down on Izaya's earlobe. The informant gasped and loudly moaned when the man began to suck on it. Izaya was drowning in a sea of pleasure and heat as Shizuo continued his ministrations, sucking in a sharp breath as the blond began to grind against him.

"F-fuc—" Izaya was cut off when Shizuo's lips promptly claimed his own. The man moaned appreciatively as the force of the kiss literally bent his head back over the side of the tub. Izaya slid his hands down from Shizuo's blond hair, instead bringing his arms to snake around the man's neck. The brunet harshly pulled the blond down so his top half was covered by Shizuo's.

Tongues and teeth frayed and clashed against one another as lust overtook every remaining conscious thought in their bodies. Izaya didn't wait for Shizuo to request entrance, eagerly opening his mouth so they could finally get on with it.

Izaya didn't even notice he had almost been close to orgasm until the intense pleasure in his lower half stopped when Shizuo decided to stop pumping him and trail his hand down.

The brunet bucked his hips up in protest, sending the water splashing out of the tub. A strong hand came down to hold the man's hips in place, letting Shizuo's other hand's fingers continue to trail the man's skin tantalizingly slow. A shudder ran up Izaya's spine when the blond's fingertips grazed his entrance, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as his fingers pushed through the tight muscles.

Shizuo broke the passionate kiss when he felt Izaya's grip on his neck become more insistent. He sunk his head down to bite at Izaya's shoulder, drawing both a moan and barely a drop of blood from the man. Shizuo began to thrust his fingers into Izaya, careful not to hurt the man _too _much as he scissored and stretched him properly.

Deciding it was time that the moans filling the small bathroom should not be only his own, Izaya brought a shaky hand to grip at Shizuo's length, stroking the man at a fervent pace in hopes of Shizuo following his speed.

The blond hissed in surprise and pleasure, causing his fingers to curl inside of Izaya—which in turn caused Izaya to arch against Shizuo's torso.

"Hahh—_harder_," the brunet breathed out, trying to push himself against the blond's digits despite the man holding him down.

Immediately, a smirk snuck itself onto the blond's face. He licked the blood up from Izaya's shoulder and leaned his ear closer to the brunet's mouth. "What was that?"

The informant gulped nervously, feeling both uneasy and incredibly turned on by the way their dominant roles switched when in sex. Izaya liked to feel in control at _all _times—even if he was bottom, he could easily control the _situation_, so why did this always play out so differently than from his expectations every single time?

The feel of his aching arousal _throbbing _effectively cut off his musings, deciding to swallow his pride and repeat himself; "H-harder."

"Hm, now what was it I wanted to hear again…" Shizuo pretended to think, stopping his fingers' movements within Izaya, causing the brunet to groan lightly in frustration.

"Please, Shizuo…" He normally wouldn't give in so easily—but he was horny, godammit. It had already started to _hurt_.

The blond let out a pleased hum, stretching his fingers once more before removing them, positioning his cock at Izaya's entrance. And just as he was about to push in…

_ring, ring! _

"For the love of…"

_ring, ring! _The blond's cell phone was persistent—and even though Shizuo deeply wished he could just ignore it, he feared it might have been Tom.

_Tom. Shit. _

The spell now broken, the blond half-reluctantly stood up from the tub, stepping out quickly before rushing out to answer his phone.

Izaya, still flushed in arousal, panting loudly and eyes half-lidded, immediately grew agitated. Who the _fuck _called someone at eight in the morning? With a frustrated sigh, he swung his legs over the tub, getting up and making his way over to Shizuo's room, where the blond was already speaking on the phone.

"I know, I know. I'll be there soon, Tom," Shizuo said to his boss. "No, no, nothing happened… I'm fine, really…"

Izaya moved quietly over to Shizuo before letting out a loud moan.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan~ We can't do it if you're on the phone!" he whined loudly, making sure to get as close as possible, breathing into the phone.

Shizuo blushed, stuttering profusely. Izaya winked, signaling him to follow along. "Shizu-chan, come on, It's starting to hurt," he panted.

Shizuo's eye twitched, not knowing what to do while Tom seemed to be stunned silent.

"Shizu-ch—_haaaa_, f-_fuck_," Izaya's wanton voice did not falter once, fake sex noises spilling from his lips naturally.

"Izaya…" the blond finally brought himself to stop him, letting out a low growl.

The informant only smiled, snatching the phone out of Shizuo's hand and pressed it to his ear before speaking breathlessly. "Ne, Tom, if you'd like, we can have a threesome?" He chuckled amusedly before Shizuo ripped the phone from Izaya.

"Stop it, flea!"

"H_aaah_, y-you're the one who's—" the sentence was cut short by a gasp, leaning closer into Shizuo so that his chest pressed against his while his lips hovered over the phone. A mewl escaped Izaya's lips before breathing harshly into the phone. "Sh-shizu-chan, I—"A gasp. "Didn't know you'd be i-into doing it while you're on the, _haaa_, phone…"

Shizuo felt his anger rise, tightening his grip on the phone. "Don't listen to the flea, Tom. He's just trying to fuck with y—" Shizuo gasped when he felt the brunet's teeth bite at his neck, purposely getting him to emit noises.

"Flea, I said s-_stop _i—_shit_," Shizuo breathed, feeling the warm, still-wet hand grasp his length, pumping it agonizingly slow. Shizuo took in a deep breath, attempting to compose himself enough to speak again.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he finally managed to say, snapping the phone shut before pushing the brunet away.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

Izaya smirked in response, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What do you _think _I was doing?" he asked innocently.

The blond glared at the man for a few moments before breathing out a frustrated sigh. After hurriedly putting on his bartender suit, he went for the door.

.

.

The city buzzed around Tom and Shizuo as they walked down the crowded sidewalks of Ikebukuro. The smoke from the blond's cigarette blew up above him, mixing in with the polluted city air. Once the walking sign flashed green, the two followed the throng across the white-striped path.

The cloudy, pale, murky sky above their heads told a pluvious future, the amount of differently-coloured umbrellas gripped in various cold hands further confirming the suspicion. Tom and Shizuo had only met with three people so far, and the obstreperous cacophony of the city was not doing anything to alleviate the blond's headache.

"Fancy seeing you here, Shizu-chan~" The tell-tale sound of the informant's voice warped the calm air between the pair into a tense silence, most likely caused by the memory of the phone conversation had earlier that morning (which Tom had chosen not to bring up).

Despite the activities the supposed enemies had been partaking in for the last week, Shizuo snapped the cigarette in two, feeling the anger rise out of habit. Soon enough, the rabbit chase began—the two jumped over railings and ran past fearful crowds fumbling to make way for them as Izaya dodged the objects thrown his way.

It was almost as if nothing had happened for the past seven days. _Almost_. Maybe it _would _have been as if they were switching back to the usual routine had Izaya not been planning something.

The brunet turned a corner into a secluded alleyway, purposely slowing down so he would allow Shizuo to catch up. The blond roughly grasped Izaya's shoulder, spinning the man around before grabbing a fistful of the brunet's lately-absent black shirt.

A smirk etched itself across Izaya's jaw as his face was lifted to level with Shizuo's, feeling the habitual anger radiate off the blond as they breathed the same air.

"I see we're back to our usual routine, huh, Shizu-chan?" the brunet asked teasingly. It was a rhetorical question—Izaya had no intention of reverting back to their old ways. Not unless it mixed in with their newer, much more _exciting _pastime.

Before allowing the man to answer his question, Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's chest, forcing himself up onto the very tips of his toes as he leaned in to lick up the blond's jaw. "I was hoping we had already moved on to a more… _enjoyable _hobby." His mouth now aligned with the man's ear. "Plus… I do believe we have an _unfinished game _from this morning."

The involuntary shiver the words had brought Shizuo caused a change in mood. His grip on the informant's shirts loosened slightly, but didn't completely let go.

"Not now, Izaya," Shizuo's said, half-reluctant to deny himself what he had been forced to interrupt earlier that morning. "This is hardly the place…"

Red orbs became half-lidded, taunting smirk forming into a sultry smile as he lessened his hold on the blond's shirt, opting to graze his nails down Shizuo's clothed torso. Izaya brought his face mere millimetres apart from the blond's, brushing his lips over Shizuo's teasingly.

"Who cares?" he breathed against them, speaking in seductive, barely-there whispers. "If you're really that worried, though—I assure you this place is pretty secluded. No one will come around." And with that, the brunet's hands finally reached the end of their path, hooking a finger into the hem of his pants as the other hand reached lower to give the blond's growing bulge a firm rub.

This was all the motivation Shizuo needed.

Before Izaya could lean in completely to capture the blond's lips with his own, he was interrupted when Shizuo roughly drove his lithe body into a cold, brick wall, his impatient hands darting to the his pants' buttons. The blond's fingers fumbled with them for a few seconds before ripping open the zipper, harshly pushing the pants down. Seeking lips crashed into others, teeth clashing and tongues dancing, fighting for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

A muffled moan echoed off rusted red walls, fingers coming up to thread between blond locks. At feeling Shizuo's fingers dip beneath his boxers and pump his already-hard erection, Izaya arched his back into the man's chest, bringing his free hand to slip beneath the blond's shirt to explore the toned muscles.

"_Shit_." The breathy whisper-moan trickled past the informant's lips once Shizuo lifted his mouth from Izaya's to suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He curved his neck towards the blond, granting him better access to the previously-marked skin.

Shizuo responded by giving a hard suck, licking along flushed skin up to Izaya's ear before nipping it lightly.

Another medley of moans slipped past their lips as they both pumped their leaking arousals in hand. The brunet felt Shizuo's head rest on his shoulder for a brief second in attempts to calm his ragged breathing before snapping his head up and once again covering the informant's lips with his own. They nipped and licked at each other's lips until both were swollen, moaning into each other's mouths once in a while whenever one did something the other liked.

Just as Shizuo began to trail his finger down the hot skin to the brunet's entrance, a stuttered cough pierced through the steamy atmosphere. Both heads snapped to the direction of the sound, eyes wide and faces flushing in now-embarrassment (and partial anger).

"… I'll leave…" Tom coughed out, widened eyes averting their gaze as he quickly turned on his heel and walked away from the secluded alleyway.

The two stayed in stunned silence for a few moments before both sighing simultaneously, annoyed about being interrupted for the second time that day.

.

.

A used cigarette fell on the sidewalk right outside of Russia Sushi, a shoe coming down to crush it into the pavement. The shoes then proceeded to step forward into the barely-inhabited sushi shop, bell ringing when two men walked inside.

"Shi-zu-o! Tom-san! Welcome!" Simon greeted upon the two's arrival. The dread-locked man smiled amiably while Shizuo, as usual, stared off almost blankly.

"Hello, Simon," Tom replied, and after a few short words later, the pair was sitting down, waiting for their lunch to arrive so they could go back to working.

"… Be right back," Shizuo mumbled, standing. The only explanation he gave was another muttered word; "Bathroom."

The blond stepped into the restaurant's bathroom only to find a certain informant already inside, washing his hands at the sink.

"The _fuck_?"

Izaya blinked his red eyes at the mirror, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Shizuo. A slow smirk spread across his face, rich laughter filling the bathroom a second later.

"Shizu-chan," he begins once his laughter dies down. "It seems like fate wants us to continue our game!"

Shizuo's eye twitched, looking at the brunet with a slightly annoyed expression. "Are you _following _me, flea?"

Izaya's lids lowered half-way, smirk widening. "Don't flatter yourself, Shizu-chan. I was just eating here."

"I don't believe you." Shizuo wasn't so sure why he continued to act angry, even when alone in different scenery. Maybe it was instinct—yeah, that was probably it. This realization caused Shizuo to shift uncomfortably, feeling his anger seep out from him.

Instead, the blond felt uncomfortable. He couldn't stop his eyes from raking the brunet's lithe body, a blush staining his cheeks as thoughts of what they have been spending their time doing instead of their daily game of cat and mouse flooded his mind. Izaya moaning underneath him, panting heavily, perspiration clinging to his flushed skin as half-lidded eyes blankly stared in his direction flashed before his eyes, causing him to avert his amber eyes in embarrassment.

The blond knew the scene never quite played out like that—the information broker is much too prideful to ever be seen that submissive. Izaya would at least make an attempt at making snide remarks, trying to control the situation in any way possible.

Izaya didn't respond to Shizuo's statement, turning so he was leaning against the counter. Shizuo's embarrassment did not go unnoticed to the brunet's vigilant red eyes, smirk widening at the small surge of power he felt from being able to control Ikebukuro's strongest like this.

"Naughty, Shizu-chan," the brunet mocked, gripping the sides of the counter before pushing himself off and inching towards the blond. "This is a _public _bathroom, you know?"

"W-what? I didn't do anyth—"

"But you thought it," Izaya cut Shizuo off, chuckling when he responded by widening his eyes and looking away once more.

"Tch, shut up, flea. How would _you _know what I'm thinking?" he muttered.

Izaya took a second to react to the words. He blinked first, a small tug at the corner of his lips before he began laughing. Hands came to clutch at his stomach as he doubled over in his amusement. Shizuo only watched with narrowed eyes, looking up to meet crimson eyes once they reopened and the brunet ceased his laughter.

"_Please_, Shizu-chan. You're an open book."

Shizuo looked uncomfortable, taking a step back into one of the stalls, and Izaya continued forward, sultry smile painted across his jaw.

The blond gulped. "I thought you used to hate me because you thought I was unpredictable…"

Izaya's smile now held a tint of amusement, eyes sparking at Shizuo's words.

"_Used_ to?" he mused aloud, coming to a stop directly in front of the blond. Shizuo's back was pressed flat against the wall, feeling his heart beat against his chest harder as Izaya leaned in closer so that his eyes bore directly into the blond's. "What makes you think I still don't hate you?"

Words hung in the air, unanswered as Shizuo mulled it over in his head. He knew his conclusion had been the logical one—it was normal to interpret Izaya's behaviour for the past week in a way that suggested he no longer held that deeply rooted hatred they both had shared.

Confusion soon flooded Shizuo's senses, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked into the brunet's swirling crimson orbs. If he still hates him, then why…

Izaya had stopped a breath away from the blond's face, both their lips slightly parted. They could feel each other's breathing as warm air caressed their faces at timed intervals. A small tug was pulling the corner of the informant's lips upward into a half-smirk, still doing his best to look like he always does; mocking, tempting, _dangerous_.

Shizuo forced himself to ration his breaths, lowering his eyelids half way as he allowed himself to relax.

"It doesn't make sense," he whispered lowly.

Both hearing and feeling the words' wind against his skin clutched at his heart; sent it pounding against Izaya's chest in panic. He couldn't let him even have the slightest idea that he was lying—he couldn't have him know that all those years of hatred were—

_No_. He'll tell him _exactly _where he stands.

"Shizu-chan," he starts, smirk fully developing across his face into one as mocking yet seductive as possible, "It's obvious. Though, I suppose I should have known better than to think a brute like you would know that this 'game' has nothing to do with _feelings_." Izaya laughed for extra measure—a loud, menacing cackle that did nothing but remind Shizuo of how their interactions used to be. It set the blond on edge. He could feel the anger begin to rise back up, every word he had told himself a little earlier about it being instinct slowly swirling away.

Izaya calmed his laughter, leaving him with amused tears brimming at his eyes before continuing: "No, no, Shizu-chan… this is a game of power, of dominance—of _control_." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blond, leaning in even closer until their noses brushed past one another and their lips were millimetres apart. He lowered his voice to a whisper as Shizuo had done earlier, "And so far, you're losing. I've got you wrapped around my finger, Shizu-chan."

As the brunet continued spewing out words, the blond's anger was growing and growing, clenching and unclenching his fists periodically to distract himself from punching the flea, like he usually would—but with those last words, the anger reached its limit, and he snapped.

In one swift motion, Shizuo pushed himself off the wall he was pressed up against, causing Izaya to stumble away from him. Feeling the ex-bartender's anger roll off of him in waves, Izaya did his best to hide the small surge of fear he felt at being trapped in a tiny bathroom stall with the monster.

Shizuo stepped forward and Izaya unconsciously stepped backwards. The blond saw panic flicker in Izaya's eyes—but it was gone as fast as it had appeared, the obnoxious grin on his face never faltering.

"Fucking flea," the blond growled. Izaya took a full step back into the bathroom stall's door, Shizuo following right after. A strong hand came to wrap around the informant's neck, holding him in place as he aligned his lips to Izaya's ear. "I don't know if you have a bad memory or what, but as far as dominance goes; I top. I always do."

This time, Izaya didn't need to force his laughter. He pressed his head back against the door while he shut his eyes and laughed in amusement. "Oh, Shizu-chan. I'm not talking about _that _kind of dominance. I mean the kind that is emotionally involved. Because I'm above of humanity, I'm not so easily influenced by such things… but _you_, Shizu-chan… Well I'd say you're governed by your heart. Your emotions along with your monstrous strength are the cause of the damage—if you weren't so easily angered, people probably wouldn't run away in fear at the sound of your name."

"Shut up!" the blond snarled, tightening the grip he had around the brunet's neck. Izaya coughed, choking on his chuckles before bringing his hands to pull at the blond's.

When Izaya finally stopped choking, his smirk was _still _in place, albeit a bit weaker, which only did to anger the blond further.

"See what I mean?" Izaya managed to say breathlessly, "Whether you love me, hate me, or lust after me—you still can't stop thinking about me. Your emotions are too strong. So, no matter how you think about me, I've still got you wrapped around my finger." Izaya coughed again, concentrating on breathing through his nose once the fit was over. "This is not a game of who cares the most, Shizu-chan. It's a game of who cares _less_."

At first, Shizuo was rendered speechless. He didn't know how to react to Izaya's words, repeating them over and over in his head. About a minute later, he finally formulated a response:

"Fine. You want a game? I'll play," Shizuo growled lowly into Izaya's ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. "I'll show you you're not as indestructible as you think. You're not above the rest of humanity, you're not a god."

Shizuo brought his free hand to slowly caress Izaya's sides much too carefully, almost as if the informant was fragile. Izaya's eyes widened in disbelief, a stronger sense of panic caging his heart. Was Shizuo… _mocking _him?

The brunet couldn't help but feel paralyzed as he felt Shizuo's tongue lick slowly along the crook of his neck, stopping to suck at a patch of skin gently. He felt Shizuo's hands creep underneath his shirt, brushing his fingers against his skin, tracing soothing, soft circles that felt much better than they should.

Slowly, the blond unwrapped his hand from around Izaya's neck, bringing it down slowly to the hem of the brunet's pants. Hooking a finger into his belt loops, Shizuo tugged, pressing Izaya closer to him, leaving little to no space between their bodies.

Shizuo switched from sucking to planting soft butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Izaya bit his lip to stop from moaning. His eyes closed involuntarily, letting his head fall back against the door again as Shizuo continued his ministrations.

_Fuck_. Why did it feel so _good_? Izaya inwardly cursed himself for craving more of Shizuo's touches. How could he let himself get in this situation? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

He felt a pressure building in his chest, and he soon was forced to release his lower lip to take deep breaths. When Shizuo began to rub circles into the skin above his pants with his thumb, a small whimper spilled from Izaya's lips. The brunet felt the small smirk against his skin as Shizuo kissed the top of his chest.

When the blond raised his head to rest his forehead against the informant's, he dipped his hand fully into Izaya's pants and rubbed his erection through his boxers. He grinned at seeing Izaya's mouth part in a silent moan, watching the brunet's face flush a darker shade of pink.

"You'll see, Izaya," Shizuo whispered, bringing their faces closer together until their lips pressed lightly against each other. Izaya opened half-lidded eyes, blurrily meeting Shizuo's gaze.

The blond's next words were spoken against his lips: "You're as human as I am."

Trembling hands pressed on the blond's chest, trying to create enough space for him to breath and try and retort. But just as he gave a weak push, the sound of the public bathroom's door swinging open echoed off the tiled walls.

Izaya's eyes flew open, and the two froze in their movements, unconsciously trying to ration their breathing so they wouldn't be heard. Everything in the room remained fretfully still until a small stirring noise was heard from the door.

"Shi-zu-o! Sushi served for some time, already! It will get cold!" Simon's voice reached their ears, previously stiff faces contorting into confused expressions.

"Cold?" Shizuo whispered to himself in confusion.

When the door slammed back shut, Izaya let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, doing little to take advantage of the slackened hold Shizuo had on him.

"Since when the fuck was sushi _hot_?" the blond growled lowly. Izaya raised his red eyes to look at his amber orbs glaring at the stall's door, as if it was its fault they were interrupted _yet again_. He continued to blankly stare at the irritation grow in the ex-bartender's face, trying to recompose his thoughts and figure out what exactly had just happened.

Within a minute or two, his clandestine grin reappeared on his pale face moments before his laughter followed.

Shizuo's already anger-twisted face snapped down so his glare pierced Izaya's face, his laughter irritating him further. "What the fuck are you laughing at now?"

"You," replied Izaya simply, peering at Shizuo through half-lidded eyes. "Have all these interruptions gotten you sexually frustrated, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo sputtered, red growing in his cheeks like it had done before his sudden take in control. Before he could deny it, Izaya slipped away from his grasp, taking advantage of the blond's shocked state to quickly open the stall's door and exit into the sink area. The informant twirled on his feet to lay his gaze onto the still-stunned brute.

"In that case…" the smirk morphed into a mocking smile, "catch me if you can~!" The brunet waved familiar blue-shaded sunglasses at Shizuo, and then he was out the door, Shizuo following behind him not too long afterwards. The people in the restaurant blinked before stumbling to get out of the way, their adrenaline pushing them to move out of harm's way just as the two rushed past.

And the cat chase began again; rushing through the city buzz, dodging the people and fast-paced cars as best as they could. They ripped through like a hurricane, leaving a mess of flying papers, toppled objects, and disoriented people behind.

Izaya would glance over his shoulder every so often, making sure the brute was still following behind, catching his anger-lit eyes for a moment before continuing down.

Shizuo realized how immature he must have sounded when he shouted "Give them back!" Mentally cringing at the fact that they sound like a couple of middle school students… except with a more destructive… and… _sexual _behaviour…

But the concept was still the same.

Chuckling, the informant rounded a corner, swiftly jumping onto a railing. One foot came down to press against the metal before he was back up in the air, running down a narrow strip of concrete jutting out of the building. He used his arms to balance himself as he jumped a particularly long distance, taking just a brief moment of steadying himself on the neon sign he was currently on before looking down at the blond, knowing he wouldn't have followed him up. The brute's build would not allow him to run the space he just had.

Smirking, he took the glasses back out of his jacket, dangling them over the blond's head. He received a scowl in return, blatantly displaying his annoyance with him. Izaya let out a laugh. "Would you really spend your _whole_ afternoon chasing me just to get these back?"

Shizuo blinked. For the first time since they left Russia Sushi, he looked around at his surroundings, watching the sunset's rose-tipped fingers peak from behind the tall buildings. The normal crowd of people began to disband, and their buzzing energy slowed to a peaceful hum as most prepared to return to their respective homes.

As Izaya lowered himself to sit on the sign, his legs dangling twenty or so feet from the ground, he couldn't help but feel like he has the upper hand. Shizuo is not human. He is an animal. A monster. But just like Shizuo had said to him a few hours back… maybe he does have some human within him after all. Maybe, with a little more effort than what he used on normal people, he could manipulate him, too.

What fuelled his confidence this time around, however, lay more on the fact that he was treading on a more personal emotion. Love. A tricky one, indeed. But effective, if you knew which buttons to press and when.

Izaya's amused chuckle rang clearly through the quickly chilling air, granting him the blond's attention once again. "Shizu-chan… can you seriously say that you'd do that? For a piece of plastic?" He set his half-lidded, mocking red gaze on Shizuo.

The blond's scowl was back, but it looked as if his anger considerably lessened.

Good, thought Izaya, maybe it was working. He pressed on;

"Maybe there's another reason as well…?" he suggested innocently.

"Well, 'course there is, flea," Shizuo growled, hand enclosing around a stop sign. The sound of metal bending filled the air as his grip tightened, "I hate you," and then he uprooted the pole from the concrete.

Izaya laughed. "Such a change, Shizu-chan~! If my memory serves me correctly, a few hours earlier you were actually being _gentle _with me."

Shizuo scoffed. "And _you_ liked it."

Izaya's mocking gaze turned hard, a frown usurping his lips. "Whether I enjoyed it or not, I don't see how that changes _your _actions."

A scowl twisted the blond's facial features, gripping the street pole with both his fists, ready to strike when Izaya was close enough. He chose to ignore the red-eyed informant. "Stop being a fucking coward and come down and fight for once, flea!"

At this, the corners of the brunet's lips upturned in slight amusement. "For once?" he echoed to himself, pausing. "Heh."

Izaya pulled himself to stand back up on the sign, his hair covering his face for a few seconds as he straightened himself out. He looked back down with his red-swirling eyes, a smirk once again drawn onto his face. Without another word, his hand dipped into his pocket, quickly taking something between his fingers. As he took the object out of his jacket's pocket, Shizuo barely had enough time to catch a glimpse of it as Izaya swung his arm forward, a glint of metal reflecting in the sun as it rushed towards him.

Shizuo shifted his position only slightly, the blade barely an inch away from his has it zoomed past. The blond took a moment to react before he let out a growl, throwing his own weapon, the pole, at his enemy.

There was a crash, and then smoke filled the general area where it had struck. By the time it cleared, Izaya was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I hope you like the random addition of potential plot! :'D

And, uh. Just a reply to my only anonymous review...

**Om nom nom:** Thank you~ And haha, well. Who _wouldn't_, knowing Izaya is waiting for them?

Ok, so... I'll try to update as soon as I can, guys! Finals start on Tuesday, . ; A;


End file.
